Le jour de l'an
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: C'est bientot le nouvel an. Un Party se déroule joyeusement dans le temple des Gémeaux, mais Mu est le seul à ne pas y avoir été invité. Il cherche des réponses auprès du jumeau de l'organisateur de cette soirée.


Il regarda l'heure, pour la cinquième fois en vingt minutes. Vingt-trois heures et cinq venait de sonner à l'horloge. Plus que cinquante-cinq minutes ! Il regarda par la fenêtre, cherchant un quelconque réconfort qui ne vint pas. Il défit un bouton de sa chemise, le cœur en miette. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir été invité. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il avait espéré en vain être invité à la dernière minute. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour imaginer être invité à cette soirée ? Il s'assit sur une chaise et se pris la tête entre les mains.

Voila une bonne dizaine de minute qu'il était ainsi. Il releva son visage et se surpris à essuyer une larme. C'était tout à fait stupide de pleurer à cause d'une simple soirée organisée par les Gémeaux. Il ôta sa chemise, bien décidé à aller se coucher. À son réveil, cette triste nuit n'aura été qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais une fois de plus, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, donc il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Personne ! Il ne fut pas surpris de n'apercevoir aucun être à l'extérieur.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était étendu sur son lit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Le bruit de la fête, sûrement. « Mu ! » Il entendit son nom. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le centre de son temple. En quelques secondes il se trouva derrière l'intrus. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et l'homme se tourna de coté, lui faisant désormais face. Mu sourit en découvrant la personne qui venait lui rendre visite à cette heure si tardive. « Tu n'es pas dans ton temple? Pourtant, la fête bat son plein, l'interrogea Mu avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix » Son visiteur paru embarrassé par la question. « Je n'aime pas les grands groupes, se contenta de répondre Kanon » Le Tibétain l'invita à rester, ce que le Grec accepta. Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table de cuisine et l'hôte apporta deux bières fraîches.

Les deux amis sirotaient leur breuvage, mais Mu était distrait. Une question le démangeait énormément. Il leva son doux visage vers son invité et le fixa longuement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de poser cette simple question. Kanon pourrait croire que c'était par jalousie qu'il le lui demanderait. _Que faire, que faire ? _se demanda Mu.

Après mure réflexion, le Tibétain décida de se lancer. Il posa un coude sur la table et accota son visage sur sa paume de main. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invité ? dit Mu avec un ton posé. » Kanon le dévisagea. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami lui demandait des réponses alors qu'elles étaient toutes simples. Mu n'avait-il pas entendu ce que la majorité des autres Gold Saint disaient ? Et ce depuis la première annonce de la veillée de Nouvel An ! Le Grec ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel. _Comment vais-je faire pour lui dire..?_ se questionna mentalement le Gémeau. Mu vit que la question n'avait pas frustré, mais bien, embarrassé l'homme. Ce qui lui procura un énorme, mais énorme soulagement.

Kanon regarda finalement Mu. Il devait lui dire la vérité sinon le pauvre garçon ne le saurait jamais. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa à son siège. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient la pièce de long en large dans la quête de quelque chose à faire pour lui éviter de devoir répondre. Mais non, rien ! Il n'y avait pas de sortie de secours, il devait foncer et dire à son frère d'arme la simple et triste réalité. Il se décida enfin à fixé de son regard sévère le Saint du Bélier. « Tu es trop sérieux et sobre ! lui lança, sans ménagement Kanon » À cette nouvelle, Mu fit un bond en arrière et faillit renverser la chaise sur laquelle il était assit. Il sursauta premièrement parce que le guerrier avait prit une voix plutôt puissante et deuxièmement, car ce que Kanon venait de lui dire le choqua étroitement. _C'est donc pour cela… Cette bande d'ingrat trouve que je suis trop sérieux ! Et bien, ils vont voir !_ pensa rageusement Mu en se levant. Il se dirigea vers Kanon et lui demanda de l'amener à la fête qui se déroulait dans le temple de ce dernier. Le puissant chevalier accepta et il partit vers sa demeure.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Mu entra en trombe dans la pièce principale, là où tous les convives buvait, bavardait et pour certain, cet endroit était une toilette format géant. « Saga ! T'es vraiment qu'une ordure ! » Tous les convives se tournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Mu crier. Saga marcha vers le nouvel arrivant et le dévisagea d'un air intrigué. « Que fais-tu ici, Mu? Il me semble, que je ne t'avais pas invité à réveillonner avec nous, lui dit d'un ton strict le frère jumeau de Kanon.

C'est ton aimable frangin qui m'a permis de venir ! lui répondit au tac o tac Mu.

Quoi ? Kanon ? Kanon ! Mais où est ce bâtard à la fin ? Kanon !

Je suis là ! Et pour ton information… C'est la vérité ! répondit d'un ton mielleux son jumeau.

Fils de chienne!!!

Tu n'es pas mieux partit mon cher frère adoré… Mais où est le problème ?

Saga se contenta de fulminer. Son corps tout entier tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. En invitant Mu, Kanon avait enclenché le mode Arlès1. Ce deuxième coté du Gémeau prit possession du corps du frère de Kanon. Ce qui fit partir, ou plutôt s'enfouir, toute la bonté et la douceur de l'âme du jeune homme. Ne laissant que la dureté, la malveillance et l'envie grandissante de mort pour seuls occupants de la volonté du pauvre Gemini. Saga releva brusquement la tête et Kanon put voir, une fois de plus, les yeux bleus de Saga devenir rouges. Kanon fit un pas sur la défensive vers l'arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que Saga s'était jeté sur lui le frappant au niveau du visage. Il se retrouva étaler sur le plancher, un léger filet de sang rouge lui coulant de la lèvre. Il l'essuya et se redressa. Il pouvait lire aisément la haine dans le regard de son jumeau. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que Mu soit ici pouvait-il créer une telle rage dans l'âme de son frère ? Ça, Kanon ne le savait pas mais il voulait en apprendre plus longuement sur ce point. Mais Saga ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réfléchit que déjà il lui assénait une autre volée de coups surpuissants. Ce combat sembla exciter la foule qui se rapprocha des deux combattants. Saga, dans son énorme colère et sa soif de sang, revêtit son armure scintillante. Il allait se jeter de nouveau sur son frère lorsque quelque chose le bloqua. Un mur ! Il y avait un mur de cristal qui le séparait de son adversaire. Il se tourna vers la seule personne capable de créer ce genre de barrière. Mu ! Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et le regarda de ses yeux agrandis par la colère. Mu le fixa lui aussi, sans fléchir.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse un seul mouvement. Mais au moment où Saga allait porter la main sur Mu, Kanon sauta sur son frère et l'immobilisa au plancher. Instinctivement, ou plutôt en sentant que l'âme de son occupant était noircie par le Mal, l'armure d'or se défit du corps de son possesseur et reprit sa forme initiale. Kanon donna un puissant coup derrière le crâne de son frangin. Les cheveux de celui-ci commencèrent lentement à redevenir bleus. Et le gris qui les colorait finit par disparaître totalement. Kanon bondit et se remit sur ses pieds. Saga en fit autant. « Pardonne-moi Mu. Si je ne t'ai pas invité… c'est parce que… débuta tristement le chevalier des Gémeaux, Saga.

Je suis trop sobre et sérieux… dit Mu avec un air sarcastique.

Non pas du tout !

Quoi???!!!!

Tu es totalement dans le champ des arbres de Twin Sal2 mon pauvre Mu.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Parce que si tu venais… Et bien… Kiki viendrait avec toi et il pourrait faire des tonnes de bêtises. Tu sais, avec toi, il est un vrai… vrai…

Pot de Colle ! compléta Kanon.

Exact !

C'est juste pour ça ? lança le Saint du Bélier, véritablement soulagé.

Oui, lui répondit Saga avec un sourire resplendissant. Et si tu veux, puisque tu y es, reste donc pour les dix minutes qu'il reste avant que la nouvelle année ne nous ouvre ses portes.

Mu excepta, le cœur désormais léger. Il bu très modérément et passa une soirée merveilleuse en compagnie de frère d'armes qui lui procurèrent le plus chaleureux et amusant moment que son âme puisse espérer.

Lorsque le dernier coup sonna, un énorme « Bonne Année » retentit dans tout le sanctuaire. Les souhaits de bonheur et de santé fusaient de toute part. Mu repartit chez lui, la joie au cœur et le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin**

1 Le Mode Arlès : Saga Gemini, lors de sa colère, quelle qu'elles soient, se transforme. C'est un peu son coté mauvais. Puisque son âme est divisée en deux, ce qui fait qu'il est soit bon ou totalement méchant, et Arlès est le nom de son deuxième coté.

2 Champ des arbres de Twin Sal : C'est le champ qui se trouve derrière la demeure de la Vierge. C'est l'endroit où, il parait, Bouddha ce serait allongé pour la dernière fois, et où il serait mort.


End file.
